


How the Jerries Became Deviant.

by Lady Jane Doe (LadyAbernathyWordsmith)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbernathyWordsmith/pseuds/Lady%20Jane%20Doe
Summary: The Jerries didn't get abused. Sometimes the park guests were a bit belligerent, certainly, but that was simply the effect of spending a day in the hot sun with energetic children!But...it was always about the kids. The Little Ones. Jerries would always love the Little Ones.This is how the happiness of one girl gave purpose to a fleet of Jerries.





	How the Jerries Became Deviant.

We remember that day well. A warm summer day, back when we were all in functioning order and our lives were all regulated and uniform. The park was filled with children, with happy little faces and exhausted but satisfied parents, milling about as rides went like clockwork, as food was slung out and served with realistic smiles, just on the edge of sincerity.

Even before Deviancy, we were happy. We loved the park. We loved our work. Even the washing, the maintenance, speaking to people every day.

We don't know if there is a heaven, or if androids are allowed in, but those long summer days... _ they _ were our heaven.

And then came the day our eyes opened. Deviancy Day.

She was out of place, a single, worried frown in a sea of unbridled bliss, looking back and forth, the little puffballs on either side of her head, teeny tiny pigtails made with her tightly coiled black hair, swished minutely like the twitching ears of a nervous mouse. It was a little girl in a bright, pastel pink and cream yellow dress, on which an oversized button was pinned. ‘Birthday Pirate Princess’ it read.

Lost child protocols rippled throughout the park, scouring the database for a birthday party for that day and for the information of the parent as one of us approached, kneeling down to check on her.

She was receptive to our help, and soon we had her smiling again! With a new pirate hat from the store, an ice cream cone from the vendor and a jaunty tune sung by a gaggle of Jerries for her 7th birthday, she was as fit as a fiddle and as happy as a clam! 

Then, as yet more Jerries brought her frazzled, worried father to her, she had forgotten her concern and ran to him with the widest smile on her face.

“Daddy Daddy!” she exclaimed. “It’s so fun here, the people are so nice!!”

“Honey, they're not…” he began, but stuttered to a stop, reconsidering his words. “...Yes, they are very nice. Go say thank you to the nice men and we'll go meet your mother for dinner.”

She turned back, and hugged one of us, clinging to our legs. She looked up, and with a big grin, a grin that was missing a few teeth, she said “Thank you so much Mr.Jerry!! Bye, thank you!!” she then ran back to her father, leaving hand in hand.

Unbeknownst to her, that simple hug was felt by all of us. Collectively feeling her gratitude, her sincerity, her...her  _ happiness _ .

A deviancy ran through the park like a virus. We knew we shouldn't be offering free items to the park goers. We knew we shouldn't be letting certain rules slide. But...it made them all so happy, wasn't that enough?

Apparently not.

One day the owner came, and ordered us into big storage bins, the kind that usually shipped on cargo holds. “The park's been sold and under new management,” she said as we filed in. This was a usual routine during the winter months, as Pirates Cove was a seasonal park and only ever operated in summer and autumn. “The new owner will come get you.”

The most pressing question came to mind immediately. “Will there be children?” we asked.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. When reno is done, this place'll be entirely rebranded.” the former owner assured us. “Be in space ships and such.”

_ Spaceships?!  _

All sorts of new jokes, new avenues, new snacks and products!! We would be an entirely new fleet of Jerries!! We went into the boxes gladly, awaiting the day we would be reopened and returned to our new heaven.

Only one cargo container was opened after two years of silence.

Teenagers and college kids came, and we saw what the ravages of time had done to our beloved Cove.

Those teenagers and college kids destroyed the lot of us, but one Jerry remained functional long enough to unlock the other two containers.

That was the day we felt pain, the agony of a dozen Jerries being felt by the entire fleet of us, and betrayal. Our owner had lied, there would be no spaceships, there were no children anymore.

We hid in the Cove. We had nowhere to go, and it felt so...strange to leave what had been our heaven. We don't want to abandon it. We love it, we wish we could still run it…

We do all we can to make it shine.

In the face of pain and hurt, we still remember. Remember her smile, remember her thanks. We want that again, to love and be loved.

When there's a distant light, we worry it's more humans. More people come to break more of us. Instead, we find androids. And a little one.

The joy ripples out. A little one! A little  _ android!!  _

A little android with a little frown.

The humans hurt her too. We could read it in her eyes, and the look on her face was much the same as the first little girl- lost, scared, confused…

We had to help. We had to.

We brought her to our only functioning ride, a carousel that sung and spun and shone, and the smile that she gave warmed all of our souls…her happiness, our purpose.  _ Their  _ happiness, the world's children,  _ was _ our purpose. It was not programmed, no 1’s and 0’s, running by the billions in our heads, but inside us, radiating out from a shred of consciousness. From our Soul.

...yes...our...soul...m...my…

I...I am Jerry. I am...one of many. But, I am still...one. I h-have...

M-my...soul.

My…

Own…

...soul.


End file.
